


Reprimand

by mizyin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizyin/pseuds/mizyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphinaud is summoned to the Warrior of Light's chambers after having done something stupid. (Slightly aged-up Alphinaud/F!WoL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another lost bet that resulted in Alphinaud fanfiction for my friend. Please do note that he is explicitly stated to be 19 in this story...as such I have not marked it underage. If this upsets your, or if the very concept of aging him up upsets you, please do not read/comment on this. Not a huge fan of this pairing, but a huge fan of making bets...so there's always a chance this will eventually have a follow-up.  
> (Belated edit: said friend that won bets to get alph/wol fics has a whole huge headcanon for it, they don't age up alph 'just to ship' but since they're kinda bad at writing things like this, that's why it's the kind of thing they had me write when I lost bets. Just...for clarity there.)

Alphinaud was nervous. He had every right to be. The Warrior of Light was not a woman to make many requests. Through the years they had been colleagues as Scions, it seemed that every order, every request, fell from a mouth other than hers. She was a simple fulfiller of wishes to some, and he hated to admit, he too, had once seen her as simply his own personal Warrior to send out and use as he pleased for his own ends. The regret he felt for such treatment had been immeasurable, and over the time since, any time she requested anything of him, he always felt a pang of concern. One day, he was sure, he would have to answer for that. 

The fact that he had been summoned to her personal chambers made him wary. He felt it likely that this would finally be the time that she opened up and vented her anger at him. _I deserve whatever she throws at me. Gods, I deserve WORSE than whatever she throws at me, after all I've put her through._ He gingerly opened the door, stepping in and closing it quietly behind him. 

“You...requested I join you in your chambers? Was this to go over the latest reports that Tatar--” 

"Stop talking," she demanded as she pulled him onto the bed, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. 

Alphinaud startled, almost pulling back, but the warrior's hand held him firm. The feel was indescribable, nothing like the chaste kisses they had shared in the past, the small pecks on the cheek, and he felt himself reciprocating, opening his mouth to her intrusions and allowing her to taste him. He felt his whole body blush, heat rising in places he never would admit the Warrior had made it rise before. When she broke off, desperate for air, he couldn't keep himself in check, “Why are you--” she pressed her lips to the pale flesh of his neck this time, sucking hard, nipping lightly. 

“I mean it, cease the apologies, Alphinaud. You'll not play the victim tonight.” It sent a shiver through him, the actual intention of her invitation finally dawning on him. Tonight wasn't intended to be a night of confrontation as he had feared. So focused on her mouth on his neck, he barely noticed her hands wandering down and working at the clasps on his clothing, until the chill of the room met his bare chest. The Warrior began to work her way down his body with her kisses, tugging at her own armor, leaving it clattering to the floor, uninterrupted by the noise, her face barely leaving his skin for a moment. He hesitated as he reached for the remainder of his clothing, _Was this really happening?_ he wondered, as he fumbled the clasp on his trousers, head already swimming from the sudden surge of arousal. 

She took his hands from his belt, eliciting a small gasp as she deftly undid the buckle and yanked them down in one smooth motion, leaving the younger man in nothing but smallclothes. He almost moved to try and hide the obvious, but once again she took his hands, “Do you want this.” It was less a question and more a statement, hanging in the air between them. He felt a degree of relief that she was willing to ask, regardless. 

He removed his remaining clothing, freeing his member. He was hard nearly to the point of pain, physically aching for her. “Truthfully...since the moment we met,” he responded as the woman removed what was left of her clothing, leaving herself bare and unprotected before him. It still felt unreal. The woman before him, five years his senior, far more experienced in the world and its vices...still reporting to him as if he were her superior, still coming to him for tasks to carry out, in no way had he deserved to be blessed with that. He was barely a man grown, only nineteen years as of the last summer. In a more fair world, in a world that made sense, it should have been the other way around. He reached to her, pulling her hips close and cupping between her thighs, already wet with need. He thumbed at her clit, eliciting a deep, relieved sigh as she pressed her hips back into his hand, leaning in over him, closing the distance and running her hands down his back. “The others will be expec—ah,” he started, before she closed a hand around his sex, beginning to stroke at it, “the others will...expect us back soon--” _Gods, if this is how her hand feels..._ “We will need to--” 

“Stop talking, Alphinaud,” she silenced him with another deep kiss, “We need this.” She rolled off of him, falling back onto the pillows and spreading her legs. Alphinaud hesitated again. Her breathless smile faded, “Have you...never...?” His expression said everything, and she found herself pulling him down onto her, kissing his face, his neck, nails digging into his shoulders, “It will be easy...do not over-think this, as you so easily do with other things.” She pulled the soft ribbon from his hair, loosing the pale locks over his back, running her hands through it. His hips already flush to hers, she reached down and guided his sex to the slick cleft it burned for. She teased him briefly, rubbing the head around her clit, making him gasp and her moan, before finally allowing him to sink to the hilt. 

A choking sound caught in his throat, his breathing heavy as he fought to keep composure and not lose himself immediately. He already felt close...too close, unfairly close. He should have expected such a problem for his first time, but the idea of this ending prematurely was maddening. He tried to think of something to pull back from the brink, something unpleasant, but all that came to mind was the tight feel of her around him, her hands on him, her lips already back on his neck. With a groan, he withdrew an ilm, then another, slowly, until just the tip remained. _Gods...had I known my warrior felt like this...there are far more enjoyable ways I would have asked her to spend an evening,_ he thought, as he sheathed inside again, eliciting a purr of contentment from the hero below him. 

_Again,_ he tried to keep himself level-headed as he established a rhythm. 

_Slow,_ the temptation to go faster almost overwhelming. 

_Slower, Alphinaud, slower_ . 

She bucked her hips up to him, spurring his pace with each time she did it. With every thrust, he thought less, felt more, until his mind was just a blur of the sensation and of her, the smell, the taste, his mouth was on hers now, cock buried to the hilt, thrusts merely pressing into her harder, bottomed out, until he could no longer stand it. The thrusts lost regularity as he lost any sense of self, there was only her, there was only this, and with a bitten off cry he felt himself begin to twitch inside her as he came, clinging to her as if she was all that was left in the world, pouring everything left of him inside. 

\----- 

When the world finally stopped spinning around him, he noticed the Warrior's pleased expression. “Did I break you for a moment, Leveilleur?” 

He let out a slightly embarrassed laugh, “I...it's very...DIFFERENT...in comparison to going it alone, in that regard...” He began to withdraw, still feeling the slight twitches around his member as he did. The Warrior looped a leg around his thighs, pressing him back down. 

“Just...a moment longer. Let me have you...just a moment longer.” She sighed, smile still glowing on her face. He felt her sex squeeze at him as he rested his head between her breasts. 

_As many moments as you want, my warrior_ . 


End file.
